Music & Futur life
by aly2803-TVD
Summary: Autre style pour l'épisode où Austin se rend dans le futur… En s'électrocutant avec le clavier futuriste, Austin se téléporte 20 ans plus tard et trouve un monde où la simplicité est au premier plan et où la créativité et l'amusement sont réduits au dernier plan. Dans ce monde, il va changer cela avec l'aide d'Ally, Dez et Trish qui ne sont pas vraiment eux…
1. Bienvenue en 2033!

**Hey tout le monde! J'avais envie de partager une autre version d'un de mes épisodes favoris d'Austin & Ally! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**Bonne lecture! N'hésitez pas à commenter!**

Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue en 2033 !

Austin ouvrit les yeux et hurla en découvrant avec effroi que la pièce de répétition était toute blanche et que tous les objets avec disparus sauf les canapés et l'immense A sur le mur. _« Pourquoi tout est blanc ? » _Il se leva et regarda ses vêtements : une paire de baskets, un jeans, un t-shirt et une chemise… tout blanc. Aucune couleur, rien. Il avança vers la porte, l'ouvrit et tomba nez-à-nez avec Dez qui se mit à hurler de peur. Austin le regarda interloqué, le rouquin continua un moment à hurler tout en entrant dans la pièce et ensuite il observa le blondinet de haut en bas. Austin remarqua que Dez aussi portait que du blanc sur lui. _« Pourtant Dez est le garçon le plus coloré que je connaisse…Et il n'y a pas que ses vêtements qui sont colorés ! »_

-Euh…pourquoi tes vêtements sont blancs ? demanda Austin.

-Ils sont toujours comme ça, tout le monde s'habille en blanc. Ça évite tant de problème ! Mais attend…je ne te connais pas ! Qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu dans la salle de repos ?

-Austin, je suis Austin Moon. Tu sais, ton meilleur ami depuis la maternelle et ta superstar préféré…

-Je n'ai pas d'ami du nom d'Austin et encore moins des amis superstars. Quoiqu'il en soit…Austin, tu dois descendre en bas car tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici. C'est privé, rien que pour les amis de la famille du propriétaire du magasin et jusqu'à la preuve du contraire tu n'es ni un ami ni un parent du propriétaire.

Austin soupira, il voulait contredire son ami mais ce dernier le poussa vers les escaliers qui étaient eux aussi blanc et ils descendirent dans le magasin. Le blondinet jetait des coups d'œil un peu partout mais à chaque fois qu'il posait le regard sur quelque chose, c'était blanc mais une autre chose clochait : le magasin n'avait plus d'instruments mais des tonnes d'autres chose plus étranges les unes que les autres. _« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Où suis-je tombé ? »_

-Où sont passés les instruments ? demanda-t-il.

-Ahhh ! Ne dis plus jamais ce mot ! s'écria Dez.

-Quel mot ?

-Le mot que tu viens de dire.

-Quoi, instrument ?

Dez mit son index sur la bouche d'Austin et lui souffla un « Chut ! » sur la figure, le chanteur s'éloigna du rouquin et regarda un objet sur un présentoir puis le saisit. Il le pointa du doigt et demanda la nature et la fonction de cet objet à Dez. Ce dernier lui apprit qu'il s'agissait d'un manuel d'histoire express, ce qui semblait insensé pour Austin. Le fameux manuel ressemblait à un casque de moto avec une sorte de petite antenne sur le sommet et une paire de lunette étrange attachée dessus. _« Ça peut être cool de ne plus devoir étudier son manuel scolaire, mais c'est étrange… »_ Dez sortit un petit appareil rectangulaire de cinq centimètres de sa poche, pressa sur un bouton et l'appareil dégagea un rayon circulaire lumineux blanchâtre et Austin remarqua que le rouquin lisait les lignes qui s'affichait dans la lumière.

-C'est quoi ça ? l'interrogea le blondinet.

-Mon téléphone. A mon tour de te poser une question : dis-moi d'où tu viens… On dirait que tu viens du passé et que tu te retrouves dans le futur…

-Mais je ne sais pas où je suis ! Il y a encore dix minutes, je réparais un piano composeur de mélodie et voilà que je me retrouve dans un monde tout blanc !

-Ecoutes Austin, nous sommes en 2033 et tout est blanc parce que c'est la loi anti-personnalité vestimentaire.

-En 2033 ?! J'ai dormis 20 ans ?!

-Donc tu viens vraiment du passé ?! Chouette j'ai toujours voulu faire un remake _de Retour vers le Futur_ ! Qu'est-ce que ça te fais ? Tu es arrivé comment ici ? Tu as un message à faire passer ? Attends j'aime les devinettes… Je sais, je sais, tu es venu pour éviter à un de tes descendants de faire une bêtise… Ah non je sais ! Tu es ici pour empêcher de nuire un vilain qui a l'intention de détruire le monde avec une machine diabolique…

-Rien de tout ça ! Pour répondre à tes questions : je me sens perdu, je me suis électrocuté avec un appareil qui apparemment ne fonctionne pas et je n'ai pas de message à faire passer car je suis arrivé ici par hasard.

-Je devrais en faire un film… mais pour faire plus d'effet, j'ajouterais un lama et des explosions de cerveaux zaliens !

Une jeune femme entra dans le magasin, toujours vêtue de blanc, et elle avait une vague ressemblance avec Trish...seule une chose la différenciait : elle souriait à Dez, ce qui n'était pas habituel. _« Depuis quand Trish sourit à Dez, sans le frapper ensuite ? »_ Elle jeta un regard vers Austin et lui demanda son identité, elle ne semblait pas le reconnaître elle non plus. Austin se présenta une nouvelle fois et soupira quand Trish lui demanda d'où elle connaissait le rouquin. _« Pourquoi personne ne me reconnait ? Je suis Austin Moon, la star d'internet et pas le gardien du centre commercial. » _

-Tu sais où elle est ? demanda Trish à Dez.

-Je crois qu'elle est chez _Mini's_, mais si tu veux la voir je pense qu'elle va bientôt arriver. Répondit ce dernier.

-Non, je vais la rejoindre...

Trish salua Austin et retourna vers la porte du magasin, puis elle se tourna vers Dez :

-Tu ne viens pas ?

-Non, je dois récolter le témoignage d'Austin pour mon futur film.

-Très bien. Je t'apporte un milkshake à la noix de coco ?

-Bien sûr, merci !

Trish partit du magasin et disparu dans le blanc des environs. _« Je suis vraiment tombé dans un univers parallèle ! Trish gentille avec Dez, ce n'est pas possible de là où je viens ! »_ Dez s'assis sur une chaise et posa des lunettes de soleil blanche et commença à faire bouger son index de droite à gauche, comme si il passait des pages. Puis il s'arrêta et se mit à taper sur un clavier invisible, tandis qu'Austin se laissa tomber sur la chaise juste en face complétement perdu. Si il faisait une conclusion rapide, il était dans le futur et ses propres amis ne se souvenaient même pas de lui… Mais une autre question restait en suspens : où était Ally ? Dez enleva ses lunettes et regarda Austin, qui jetait un coup d'œil vers le comptoir vide.

-Bon Austin, on va monter à l'étage et je vais prendre ton témoignage de voyage temporel.

-Je pensais que je ne pouvais pas monter dans la salle, vu que je n'étais pas un proche…

-Oui mais moi j'en suis un et comme tu me connais, ça fais de toi un proche éloigné !

-Si tu veux.

Dez ouvrit la marche et guida Austin vers la salle de repos. Le rouquin prit un objet ressemblant vaguement à une caméra miniature, qui se trouvait sur la table et il appuya sur un bouton pour que la machine s'agrandisse sous les yeux étonnés d'Austin et Dez se tourna vers ce dernier :

- Bouches tes oreilles ! ordonna-t-il au blondinet.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je dois dire mon mot de passe mais tu ne peux pas l'entendre.

Austin exécuta l'ordre de son ami et attendit que Dez l'autorise à déboucher ses oreilles, ce dernier hurla le prénom de son ami pour lui indiquer qu'il pouvait entendre normalement. _« Il pouvait juste me faire signe ! »_ Dez lui posa ensuite plein de question et Austin répondit par des « Je ne sais pas, non ou encore : c'était un hasard » Ensuite le rouquin recommença son rituel du mot de passe, Austin se leva pour arpenter la pièce et il se demandait toujours où était Ally. _« J'ai vu Dez, Trish mais j'ai pas vu Ally…alors qu'elle travaille ici ! » _

-De qui vous parliez tout à l'heure ? demanda Austin.

-Oh de la fille qui travaille ici, c'est le magasin de sa famille et c'est notre amie. Pourquoi ?

-Oh pour rien… Tu sais quand elle va arriver ?

-Bientôt, c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a demandé de surveiller le magasin.

-Mais tu n'es pas au comptoir…

-Maintenant on a des système antivol très performant alors il me suffisait d'appuyer sur le bouton pour le mettre en marche.

Austin hocha de la tête. _« J'espère qu'elle va me reconnaître ! » _Au moment où il pensait à cela, la jeune femme entra dans la pièce. Elle portait un jeans et un t-shirt blanc et ses cheveux étaient attachés en queue de cheval. Elle était jolie, comme d'habitude. Elle salua Dez et s'arrêta devant Austin, lui demandant pourquoi il était ici. Dez répondit que le chanteur était avec lui et il ajouta qu'il venait du passé.

-Tiens ton milkshake.

Ally tendit son milkshake à la noix de coco et Dez se mit à le boire goulument, avec un sourire béat sur le visage. La jeune femme rit et se rendit vers l'ancien emplacement du placard qui n'était plus présent , posa sa main sur un petit boîtier sur le mur et un pan de mur ressemblant vaguement à une porte se souleva pour faire apparaitre une pièce secrète. Austin se rapprocha, rentra à l'intérieur et nota qu'il y avait des instruments dedans. _« Pourquoi il y a des instruments cachés ? »_ Ally était au piano, elle commençait à jouer mais fut arrêté par le bruit de surprise d'Austin. Elle se tourna vers lui, se leva et se mit en face du jeune homme avec un regard paniqué.

-Ne le dis à personne ! Je t'en prie !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'ici la musique est interdite, en tout cas celle qui nous fait danser et qui nous diverti…


	2. En famille

**Hey tout le monde! Merci pour les commentaire, ça fait chaud au coeur! Voici le deuxième chapitre! Austin va aller de surprise en surprise et quelque chose me dit que c'est pas fini!**

**Bonne lecture! A bientôt!**

Chapitre 2 : En famille

-La musique est interdite ?! Depuis quand ?

-Je ne sais pas…depuis que je suis petite, je ne me souviens plus très bien.

Austin voyait qu'Ally n'aimait pas cette situation, elle appréciait énormément la musique et cela se voyait. _« Je ferais tout pour t'aider… » _Austin se mit à sourire et lui assura qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, qu'il n'allait pas la dénoncer et il lui confia qu'il aimait la musique lui aussi. Elle en fut soulager et lui demanda de quel instrument il jouait et si il chantait. Il lui répondit qu'il jouait d'à peu près de tout et qu'il chantait. Elle sortit de la pièce et remit sa main sur le boîtier afin de faire descendre le pan de mur qui servait d'entrée pour la pièce secrète. Dez les attendait toujours au centre de la pièce, il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et il buvait toujours son milkshake. Ally se décida à aller au rez-de-chaussée afin de commencer sa journée de travail.

-Attends Ally ! cria Austin en la suivant.

-Ally ?

-Ben oui, c'est ton prénom.

-Mon prénom ? Non, moi je m'appelle Alicia. Et toi c'est quoi ton prénom ?

-Austin.

Alicia se mit à réfléchir, exactement comme Ally le fait et elle plissa les yeux en regardant Austin de haut en bas. _« J'ai du brocolis entre les dents ? » _

-C'est étrange je sais mais…tu ressembles beaucoup à mon père quand il était jeune.

-Ah oui ? Tu es la fille de qui ?

-Austin et Ally Moon, pourquoi ?

Dès qu'il entendit son prénom, Austin se mit à rougir et à sourire. Il était le papa d'Alicia et en plus il était marié à Ally. _« J'ai vraiment manqué quelque chose… » _Mais il avait du mal à la croire… Alicia leva les yeux au ciel, comme le fait Ally et Austin remarqua qu'elle portait le même collier que lui avec le sifflet métallique. Alicia se tourna vers l'armoire blanche située en-dessous de l'immense lettre A, elle fouilla dedans et elle sortit une boîte en carton blanc. Elle l'ouvrit et tendit une photo, qu'elle avait soigneusement sélectionnée, à Austin qui l'observa. Il se vit dessus sur scène, une guitare dans les bras avec Ally qui chantait avec lui. C'était quand ils ont chantés _You Can Come To Me_. _« Ca ne prouve rien ! C'est peut-être une blague ! »_

-Tu ne me crois pas, c'est ça ?, lui demanda le sosie d'Ally.

-Si…non. Désolé mais ce n'est pas possible puisque je suis Austin Moon…

Alicia se mit à rire, ce qui surprit le chanteur. Elle lui dit qu'elle ne le croyait pas puisque son père était chez elle avec sa mère. _« Je ne suis même pas reconnu dans le futur ! »_ Pour la convaincre de sa véritable identité, Austin se mit à chanter :

_They wanna know know know  
Your name name name  
They want the girl girl girl  
With game game game  
And when they look look look  
Your way way way  
Your gonna make (make), make (make)  
Make 'em do a double take_

Pour terminer il fit un pas de danse et il posa en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Alicia plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, réaction à laquelle ne s'attendait pas Austin. Il s'imaginait qu'elle le félicite ou quelque chose dans ce genre, pas qu'elle lui demande de se taire. _« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? »_

-Chutt ! Je te l'ai dit : la chanson divertissante et qui fait bouger est interdite ici ! Il te faut quoi pour le comprendre ?, le gronda Alicia.

-Il y a des personne qui n'ont pas de cervelle ici…, intervint Dez et il désigna Austin d'un signe de tête.

-Vraiment, Baz ?! Tu ne te sens pas un peu concerné ?, lui dit Ally.

-Il fallait bien que je te prouve que j'étais Austin Moon, tu ne me croyais pas !, se défendit Austin en ne faisant pas attention à Dez. Attends, tu l'as appelé comment ?

-Baz, pourquoi ?, lui répondit la jeune femme.

-Il s'appelle Dez.

-Non, mon père s'appelle Dez., dit Baz en jetant son gobelet de milkshake quelque part dans la pièce.

_« Pardon ?! Dez a eu un fils ?! Je peux encore comprendre que je sois papa d'Alicia, mais Dez être père…impossible ! » _Austin était choqué, jamais il n'aurait cru que son meilleur ami soit papa…sauf d'un robot ou un truc dans ce style, mais d'un être humain… Une idée effroyable passa dans l'esprit du chanteur : qui est la jeune fille ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à Trish ?

-Qui est la jeune fille qu'on a vu toute à l'heure ?, demanda Austin à Baz.

-Oh, c'est Christie ! Elle trop sympa, tu vas voir !

-Tout le contraire de tante Trish !, rigola Ally. Christie travaille dur et elle travaille chez Futur Market depuis deux ans !

Austin était totalement perdu. _« Tante Trish ? Une fille ? Sérieuse ? Sympa ? Ce n'est pas le futur, mais plutôt un univers parallèle ou même une blague faite par mes meilleurs amis…Rien de plus ! » _ Alicia rangea la boîte et la photo dans l'armoire, qu'elle ferma à clé, et ensuite elle sortit de la pièce. Austin la suivait, toujours sonné par ses révélations, Baz était à sa suite. La fille de Trish entrait à ce moment-là dans le magasin, suivit par un couple. _« Pourquoi me sont-ils familiers ? »_

-Salut, moi c'est Christie. Et toi ? , demanda la fille de Trish.

-Austin.

Christie lui fit remarquer qu'il s'appelait comme le père d'Alicia et qu'il avait une drôle de ressemblance avec ce dernier. _« Pourquoi tout le monde me dit cela ? Je suis sûre que c'est une blague. »_ Alicia se rua vers le couple et les enlaça un long moment dans ses bras. Le couple était vêtu comme tout le monde, c'est-à-dire en blanc : la femme avait des cheveux bruns comme la jeune fille et elle portait une robe qui lui arrivait aux genoux tandis que l'homme avait des cheveux blonds et était habillé d'une chemise et d'un pantalon.

-C'est qui ?, murmura Austin à Christie.

-Les Moon, les parents d'Alicia. Tu sais, Austin et Ally Moon.

_« Oh mon dieu ! Ils ne mentaient pas alors, je suis vraiment dans le futur et je me vois avec vingt ans de plus ! » _Austin regarda l'Austin du futur et il trouvait qu'il n'avait pas trop changé…il se trouvait même presque plus beau que maintenant. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui le différenciait : l'Austin plus âgé portait une paire de lunette carrée noire. Mais ça lui donnait un air plus sérieux. La femme, qui se trouvait être Ally, avait gardé sa beauté de jeunesse. Si Christie ne lui avait pas dit qu'il s'agissait des parents d'Alicia, Austin aurait cru que c'était son Ally. Celle de son époque.

-Maman, papa, je vous présente Austin. , déclara Alicia en se dirigeant vers le chanteur qui était encore sous le choc.

_« Troublant ! Je me salue ! »_ Il pensa cela tout en donnant une poignée de main à son lui du futur, ce dernier tiqua car il le regardait d'un drôle d'air. L'Ally du futur lui donna un sourire dont elle avait le secret et cela donna un coup de blues au chanteur qui voulait tant que sa compositrice soit présente avec lui. _« Elle me manque, même si je la vois en les personnes d'Alicia et d'Ally du futur… »_

-Ce n'est pas vrai !, s'écria l'Austin du futur. J'attendais ce jour avec impatience !

-Pardon ?, demanda sa femme en le regardant.

-L'Austin que vous voyez en face de vous, précisa-t-il, c'est moi…

-Papa, tu es sûre que tout va bien ?, l'interrogea Alicia.

-Oui, je vous assure. C'est le Austin du passé, celui d'il y a vingt ans. Je vous en ai parlé !

Austin se regardait délirer. Le futur ce n'est pas bon, pour personne. _« Je veux retourner chez moi ! »_ Il se demandait ce que faisaient ses amis, dans le présent, se demandaient-ils où il était ou alors le cherchaient-ils ? Finalement il n'aurait pas du insister pour utiliser ce piano futuriste de malheur ! Maintenant il se retrouvait coincé dans le futur avec des fous !

-Comment le savez-vous ?, demanda-t-il à l'Austin du futur.

-Je te rappel que je suis toi, alors j'ai vécu ce que tu vis…

-Une preuve.

-Alicia ne t'a pas cru quand tu lui as dit que tu étais le vrai Austin Moon alors tu lui as chanté Double Take et tu as dansé mais elle t'a arrêté. Et en se moment, tu te dis que c'est une blague ce que tu vis et que tu es tombé dans un monde de fou, n'est-ce pas ?

Tout le monde ce tourna vers Austin, qui était sans voix. _« Ce n'est peut-être pas qu'une blague en fin de compte… Je suis vraiment dans le futur ! Comment je vais en sortir ? »_

-Ou…oui c'est ça.

-Tu vas voir, lui dit son futur, tu vas vivre quelque chose d'exceptionnel !

**N'hésitez pas à commenter!**


	3. Panique à bord!

**Hey tout le monde! Merci pour les commentaires!**

**Sonia Isabella: Ca me touches que tu me dises ça, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant de louanges! :D**

**Voici un chapitre trois avec, inédit, le point de vue d'Ally (je voulais m'amuser un peu) J'espère qu'il va vous plaire! N'hésitez pas à commenter!**

**Bonne lecture! A bientôt!**

Chapitre 3 : Panique à bord !

En le voyant partir pour réparer le fameux objet révolutionnaire, Ally savait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Mais quoi ? _« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… »_ La jeune femme décida de mettre cette impression de côté, le temps qu'elle puisse s'occuper du magasin et qu'elle puisse savoir par Dez où était parti Austin avec les décombres du piano futuriste. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils écrivent cette chanson pour le festival, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps ! Une grande partie de la réputation d'Austin et celle de Jimmy et de son label étaient mis en jeu, alors il fallait assurer.

Trish entra dans le magasin, sans la tenue de son travail :

- Devines qui s'est fait renvoyer ? Apparemment pour pointer ses heures, il faut déjà venir au travail…ridicule !

-Non, c'est logique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Tu n'es pas sensé travaillé sur la nouvelle chanson avec Austin ?

-On devait se voir mais il n'est pas là, ce qui m'inquiète énormément. Tu sais où il est ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

_« Ce n'est pas bon signe du tout ! »_ Ally prit son téléphone, composa le numéro d'Austin et entendit le bruit sonore. Puis elle entendit la rengaine habituelle du répondeur : « Vous êtes sur le répondeur d'Austin Moon, laissez un message. Bam! » La compositrice bredouilla quelque chose du style: « Austin…euh…c'est Ally…appelles-moi dès que tu as cet appel…il faut vraiment qu'on écrive la chanson… A très vite. » Trish la regardait avec un sourcil levé, elle l'interrogea du regard et Ally lui répondit que le chanteur ne répondait pas au téléphone.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?, résonnèrent les filles en cœur.

_Un peu plus tard dans la journée_

Ally rangea un peu le désordre dans le magasin pendant sa pause de midi qui venait de commencer. _« Midi et toujours aucun signe de vie d'Austin…je suis très inquiète. »_ Trish lisait son magazine dans un coin quand Dez se décida enfin à venir au magasin. Sans plus attendre, Ally lui sauta dessus (au sens figuré) et l'harcela avec toutes ces questions mais répétait sans cesse la même :

-Où étais-tu ? Où est Austin ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas venu plutôt ? Où est Austin ?

-J'étais à la convention, je n'ai aucune idée où est Austin mais il devrait être avec toi, comme je te l'ai dit plutôt j'étais à la convention et …Eh ! Tu me l'as déjà demandé ça !

-Tu ne sais pas où est Austin ?!, s'écria Trish en s'approchant du rouquin et de la compositrice qui stressait encore plus. Où l'as-tu vu pour la dernière fois ?

-Il montait dans la salle de répétition.

_« S'il serait descendu je l'aurais vu… Oh non ! »_ Ally jeta un regard vers la porte de l'étage, qui était fermée et elle monta l'escalier précipitamment. Son pressentiment revint au galop, elle s'attendait à tout même au pire. Elle n'entendait plus que des échos comme l'arrière bruit que faisaient des pas derrière elle dans l'escalier ou encore le bruit du cliquetis que faisait la poignée de la porte.

-Austin !, s'exclama-t-elle en apercevant son ami sur le fauteuil vert à lignes jaunes. Oh tu m'as fait peur ! Même si tu es en colère contre moi, réponds au moins au téléphone.

Pas de réponse, ni même de mouvement. _« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? » _La jeune femme entendit Dez et Trish qui reprenaient leur souffle derrière elle, tandis qu'elle s'approchait du chanteur. Elle lui toucha l'épaule et Austin s'effondra au sol. Ally ne pu retenir un cri, suivit de Dez qui hurlait plus fort qu'elle. _« On a gros problème. »_

_Au même moment_

-Quand est-ce que la musique divertissante, comme vous dites, a été interdite ?, demanda Austin en mangeant une bouchée de pancakes.

-Oh, ça date de longtemps !, lui répondit l'Ally du futur. Tout ce que je me souvienne c'est qu'après la cinquième tournée mondiale de la Team Austin & Ally…

-Waouh ! , s'écria Austin. Il y a eu cinq tournées mondiales ?!

-Austin Moon a fait trois tournée mondiale solo, puis la Team Austin & Ally s'est associé pour pouvoir faire des tournées ensemble… Tu ne peux pas continuer à voir ta compositrice qui est à l'autre bout du pays pour faire chauffer les salles…, intervint Austin du futur en prenant la main de sa femme.

_« C'est trop étrange de me voir marié, de plus avec Ally… Je n'insinue pas que je n'aime pas cela, loin de là ! » _Tout à coup, Austin fut pris d'une curiosité à toute épreuve et se risqua à poser une question à l'autre Austin :

-Quand…avez-vous commencé à sortir ensemble ?

-Je…euh…, bredouillai Ally, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse te le dire.

A ce moment-là elle jeta un regard à son mari, qui lui caressa le dos de la main et quand il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, Austin le coupa :

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'on ne peut pas te révéler toutes les réponses des questions que tu te poses au fond de toi…

-Tu peux être plus clair ?

-Austin, souffla-t-il, tu n'es pas venu ici pour rien… Tu es venu ici parce que tu as des réponses à trouver et puis tu dois retrouver la raison, par rapport à ta soi-disant dispute avec Ally au sujet de la musique.

_« En clair, je suis arrivé ici pour recevoir une lumière sur des questions dont j'ignore l'existence et la nature et je dois être une sorte de sauveur en plus. C'est beaucoup trop pour moi ! »_

-Très bien. , déclara Austin un peu septique.

-Je sais que tu es perdu, ajouta l'Austin du futur, j'ai été dans la même situation que toi. Mais tu va voir, tout sera plus clair très bientôt…

-Papa !, intervint Alicia en levant de son siège vers son père. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

Austin jetait un regard autour de lui, il était dans la maison des Moon (chez son futur chez lui) avec Baz et Christie, qui était en pause midi. _« La maison est super ! » _Sur le mur en face de lui, il vit un cadre où il y avait à l'intérieur un article de magazine avec en gros titre : « La duo de l'année fait enfin table rase ! » Il ne comprenait pas trop l'intitulé de l'article, mais la photo le montrait lui et Ally qui se serraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur scène avec leur micro dans les mains. _« Je me demande bien quand va arriver cela… »_

L'Ally du futur se pencha vers le carnet bleu nuit qu'avait donné Alicia à son père quelques instants plus tôt. La femme hocha de la tête en souriant à sa fille, qui enlaça ses deux parents. Soudainement Austin voulait laisser cette image sur pause pour toujours, elle était magnifique. Ils avaient l'air heureux malgré le manque total de musique. _« Si c'est à cela que ressemble mon avenir… je veux bien l'avoir, avec ou sans musique. »_ Austin posa sa main sur ses lèvres, une sensation étrange était apparue sur celle-ci et il ignorait pourquoi. Ally du futur se mit à rire quand elle releva les yeux vers l'Austin qui s'était incrustée dans sa dimension. _« J'ai quelque chose qui cloche ? » _La femme donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son mari, qui leva les yeux et explosa de rire à son tour. Alicia, Baz, Christie et Austin étaient complètement perdus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, demanda Alicia. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

-Tes parents rient de moi, Alicia. , constata Austin.

-Tu as une drôle de sensation sur les lèvres, n'est-ce pas ?, lui demanda son futur lui.

-Comment…, débuta Austin.

-Quelque chose me dit qu'il va regretter de ne pas être dans son époque, quand il va savoir d'où vient cette sensation…, commenta Ally en le regardant.

_Dans le présent_

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?! , paniqua Ally. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?!

-D'abord calmes-toi, lui ordonna Trish, on va trouver une solution…

Ally écarta le fauteuil vert avec peine afin de faire plus d'espace à Austin, juste au cas où il se réveillerait. _« Il ne peut pas mourir ! Il ne doit pas mourir ! »_ Personne ne veut d'un chanteur mort dans sa salle de détente ! Surtout à quelques jours du plus gros festival de musique du pays ! Ally prit un magazine sur la table où se trouvait le piano futuriste qui avait été rafistolé avec du papier collant, éventa le visage du chanteur avec et se retenait de mordre ses cheveux.

-On devrait peut-être lui faire des soins de premiers secours…, proposa Dez qui se décida enfin à parler.

-Encore une idée de Dez à mettre à la poub… Attends !, dit Trish en relevant la tête sur le rouquin. Mais c'est une excellente idée. Tu as ton diplôme de premiers secours ?

-Non, pourquoi je l'aurais ?

-Dez ! C'est sérieux !, le gronda Trish. Ally, tu l'as passé toi non ?

Ally hocha de la tête et débuta les premiers soins. Elle hésita quelques instants en voyant que le massage cardiaque ne servait pas vraiment. La compositrice se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, lui ordonna d'appeler quand même un ambulancier et elle regarda le visage d'Austin. _« Quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller ! » _Sans plus attendre, elle commença à faire le bouche à bouche. _« Réveilles-toi Austin ! Je ne m'imaginais pas ce genre de baiser avec toi ! Réveilles-toi ! »_


	4. Appel de détresse

**Hey tout le monde! Chose promise, chose due: mon quatrième chapitre de ma fanfic! Je sais que je suis un peu à la traîne, mais j'essaye d'aller plus vite mais j'y arrive pas toujours...surtout que les cours ont recommençés... Mais aujourd'hui j'ai eu le temps entre quelques exercices en classe de faire des petits bouts pour tout assembler au soir à la maison. Et voilà! **

**N'hésitez pas à commenter!Bonne lecture!A bientôt!**

Chapitre 4 : Appel de détresse :

-Ca ne marche pas ! Ca ne marche pas !

Ally hurlait entre deux séances bouche à bouche, elle s'arrêta. Elle voulait pleurer. Mais de quoi ? De tristesse ? De colère ? De déception ? _« Que je pleure ou pas ne changera rien, ça ne ramènera pas Austin. » _La compositrice perdit tout espoir. Austin était mort, elle ne sentait plus aucunes activités vitales. Les mains de la jeune femme, toujours posés sur la poitrine du jeune homme, sentirent le tambourinement régulier et familier du cœur du chanteur. Une petite larme s'écoula le long de sa joue pour s'écraser dans une douceur extrême sur le t-shirt vert du jeune homme, provoquant une délicate tâche verte foncée.

-Trish, appelles un ambulancier !, ordonna-t-elle tout en gardant ses mains sur le cœur d'Austin.

-Austin et Ally se sont embrassés. , dit Dez en sautillant.

-Euh…Dez…ce n'est…(le rouquin fit une petite moue)Si tu veux…

-Il s'en souviendra quand il se réveillera ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui diras s'il s'en souvient de votre baiser ?

_« La vérité…toute la vérité. »_ Ally demanda à ses amis de l'aider à soulever Austin. La compositrice rapprocha le fauteuil, à trois ils soulevèrent le jeune homme et ils le déposèrent sur le siège avec le plus de délicatesse dont ils pouvaient faire preuve.

-Voilà, maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre l'ambulancier. , dit Trish.

-Pourquoi s'est-il évanoui ?, s'interrogea Dez à voix haute.

-Bonne question.

Ally les ignorait complètement. _« Moi je sais. »_ Ally ne quittait pas l'objet posé sur la table. C'était le fameux piano futuriste, la merveille-comme disait Austin- qu'il avait acheté lors de la convention du futur. Il l'avait offert à Ally pour gagner plus de temps en créativité. _« J'aime passer toute une journée dans cette salle pour écrire une nouvelle chanson…Pourquoi Austin ne voit pas la raison de tout ça ? Pourquoi ne comprend-t-il pas ? »_

-C'est de ma faute…, souffla Ally.

-Non, bien sûr que non !, lui lança Trish en lui touchant le bras dans un élan de réconfort. Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Après tout, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé si je n'avais pas été aussi directive avec lui. J'aurais dû accepter, laisser ne serait-ce qu'une petite chance à cet appareil…

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Ally., la réconforta le rouquin.

-Dez a raison…, renchérit Trish. Qu'est-ce que c'est étrange de m'entendre dire ça ! Enfin bref, tu as eu raison d'agir ainsi Ally. Pourquoi changer quelque chose qui fonctionne depuis le départ ? Austin n'avait pas besoin d'acheter cette machine.

Ally se sentit un peu mieux, mais elle ne le sera totalement que quand Austin ouvrira les yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus, dans lesquels elle aimait tant se perdre quand ils se regardaient ou répétaient une chanson. Elle irait beaucoup mieux quand elle pourra également le serrer dans ses bras, sentir le cœur du chanteur battre à l'unisson avec le sien. Sentir ce petit courant électrique à chaque fois qu'ils se touchaient…_ « Je divague totalement là ! »_

La jeune femme se reprit, s'assit sur la table à quelques centimètres du fauteuil où reposait Austin. _« A partir de maintenant je ne te quitte plus…jusqu'à ton réveil. »_ Mais elle devrait bientôt rompre sa promesse pour aller ouvrir à un ambulancier, afin qu'il puisse prendre soin d'Austin et lui dire qu'il allait très bien. C'était ce dont avait besoin Ally, savoir que le blondinet allait se réveiller et continuer à lui sourire chaque jour. _« Reprends-toi Ally ! »_

-Je…euh…ferrais mieux de descendre…pour…euh…accueillir l'ambulancier…mais…euh…, bredouilla-t-elle.

-Restes avec lui, comprit sa meilleure amie, je vais aller attendre l'ambulancier au rez-de-chaussée.

Trish fit un signe de main à Dez pour qu'il la suive, mais apparemment ce dernier n'était pas très bon en code et il restait planté là. Ally jeta un coup d'œil et un signe de tête en direction de la porte, tandis que Trish s'était placée à côté de la compositrice.

-Tu veux que ?, posa en suspens Dez en montrant la porte du doigt.

-Ca serait gentil, oui. , répondit Ally en lui donnant un sourire.

Les deux jeunes femmes se serrèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre pendant quelques instants, afin de se donner un peu de courage, et ensuite elles se séparèrent à regret. Trish laissa passer Dez devant elle, ferma la porte derrière elle et descendit les escaliers. Quand ses deux amis étaient bel et bien en bas, Ally prit la main d'Austin dans sa main gauche et avec l'autre elle passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds du jeune homme.

Un sourire amer était dessiné sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, elle se sentait vide. Comme si on lui avait pris une part d'elle, qu'on l'avait découpé en petits morceaux avant de brûler le tout et de piétiner dessus devant elle. _« Il fait parti de moi-même. A quoi beau mentir ? Il faut l'avouer un jour ou l'autre…j'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop tard. »_ Elle était décidée, elle allait tout lui dire. Ses sentiments, tout. Rien ne sera laissé au hasard. Elle jouera carte sur table. Après cette expérience de presque mort, elle avait compris que la vie était pendue à un fil…qu'il pouvait se rompre à tout moment et ne jamais se coller. _« Je ne veux rien regretter… »_ Une larme apparut au coin de son œil, elle la laissa couler et la vit tomber lourdement sur le sol. Mais malgré le fait qu'elle soit tombé lourdement, elle n'était pas partie accompagné de la tristesse, la colère et le regret qu'éprouvait Ally. Cette dernière regardait les yeux clos du chanteur.

-Il faut que tu te réveilles Austin…, souffla-t-elle

_Pendant ce temps, dans le futur_

Austin avait ressentit cette drôle de sensation sur ses lèvres pendant une demi-heure, puis plus rien. _« Pourquoi vais-je regretter de ne pas être dans le présent ? »_ Austin marchait, il avait décidé de ne pas rentrer dans le magasin tout de suite quand les parents d'Alicia les avaient déposés lui, Baz, Christie et leur fille. _« Je n'arrête pas de parler de mon futur moi à la troisième personne ! Je ne veux pas penser qu'il est réel. »_ En se promenant, Austin voulait digérer toutes les informations que lui avait donné son futur lui et la Ally du futur. _« Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre quel est le but de tout ceci. » _Ils lui avaient dits qu'il se posait des questions dont il n'avait même pas conscience, mais il savait qu'il existait une question qu'il se posait depuis le début de son arrivée ici : _« Comment vais-je rentrer chez moi ? »_ Tout lui manquait : les couleurs, Dez et ses tenues extravagantes, Trish et ses multiples emplois, la musique, la danse, les instruments, le Sonic Boom, l'amusement et bien sûr Ally…

Une idée germa dans son idée : et s'il ne pouvait plus retourner dans le présent ? Condamné à vivre avec son lui du futur, dans un monde aussi monotone que blanc. _« Je veux pas rester ici ! » _ Il devait partir au plus vite. Mais comment faire ? Il devait déjà trouver « les questions intérieures » de son être et réaliser une mission ici. _« Je crois que je suis bon à rester ici… Bye bye le présent ! » _

-Questions intérieurs ! Mon œil !, se dit-il tout haut.

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! »_ Il s'arrêta net en voyant une tâche apparaître soudainement sur son t-shirt, au niveau de la poitrine où se trouvait son cœur. Le chanteur leva les yeux au ciel, il ne pleuvait pas. Ce qu'il vivait était de plus en plus étrange ! _« La futur Ally m'a parlé d'un truc comme ça… avec le présent… une clé ? Une connexion ? Un lien ? Oui c'est ça ! Un lien ! » _Si il était lié au présent, il se demandait ce que pouvait bien être la tâche. Sûrement pas la pluie ou l'eau d'une douche, non puisque qu'il s'est évanoui dans un fauteuil au magasin. Alors ça ne pouvait être que…_ « Non ! Pas ça ! Tout mais pas ça ! » _Il avait compris, la tâche s'appelait larme et ce n'était pas la larme de n'importe qui…il le savait.

-Ally…, souffla-t-il en même temps que le vent.

_« Est-ce possible qu'elle me croit…mort ? »_ Il eut du mal à penser ce mot en parlant de lui, il n'osait plus parler ou même faire l'once d'un bruit quelconque. Ally le pleurait. Il en avait envie lui aussi, pas pour lui mais pour Ally. Il regrettait d'avoir acheté ce maudit piano, il ne lui avait pas facilité la vie…au contraire ! Il lui avait causé pas mal de problème ! _« Je vais trouver le moyen de sortir d'ici, peu importe ce qu'il m'en coûte ! »_

Tout en se faisant cette promesse, il se rapprochait du Sonic Bomme futuriste où une mélodie s'échappait tout doucement. Personne ne pouvait l'entendre sauf si elle se trouvait au seuil des portes vitrées, comme Austin. _« Qui joue si bien ? » _Il ouvrit un peu la porte, s'enfonça dans l'ancien magasin de musique et il monta doucement les marches. Quand il arriva à l'étage, Christie et Baz étaient assis dans les fauteuils blancs en face de la porte secrète qui était ouverte.

-C'est Alicia qui joue ?, demanda Austin en chuchotant après que Christie aie mis son doigt sur sa bouche.

-Oui. , lui répondit-elle sur le même ton. Elle est douée, hein ?

-C'est vrai. Elle me rappelle vaguement, Ally…enfin sa mère… tu vois où je veux en venir.

-Ta Ally du présent.

-Exactement.

Austin l'écoutait debout, il reconnut immédiatement la mélodie : _I'm finally me._ La toute première chanson solo d'Ally.

-Elle a énormément de talent…, murmura le chanteur.

-Dommage qu'elle fasse semblant de ne pas en avoir.

-A cause de la loi ?

-Oui. Et puis aussi avec la pression médiatique…

-Tu peux être plus claire Christie ?

-Quand elle était enfant, vers ses six ans, elle jouait déjà du piano…la réincarnation de Mozart ! Mais tout le monde mettait trop de pression sur ses épaules, tu sais avec ses parents célèbres et tout… Alors elle a arrêtée les cours de musique, les récitals et autres évènements où il fallait qu'elle joue ou chante. Ses parents ont respectés son choix, mais je sais au fond de moi qu'elle n'est pas elle-même sans la musique.

-C'est sa raison de vivre. , compléta Austin.

-Exactement.

Ce fut à ce moment, quand la musique s'arrêta, que le blondinet prit conscience de sa mission ici… A dire qu'il l'avait sous les yeux depuis son arrivée ici ! _« Il me faut un plan… »_ Il se tourna vers Christie et Baz, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.


	5. Apparition

**Hey tout le monde! Merci pour vos commentaires si géniaux! Merci! Alors je poste le chapitre 5, qui est un peu plus court que les autres, désolé mais j'ai décidé pour ne pas gâcher le suspense! Toutes vos questions vont, je l'espère, avoir leur réponse! **

**N'hésitez pas à commenter! Bonne lecture! A bientôt!**

Chapitre 5 : Apparition :

-A quoi penses-tu ?, demanda Baz.

-Et tu es revenu !, s'écria Alicia en sortant de sa cachette.

-Oui…j'avais besoin de réfléchir…

-Réfléchir ? A quel propos ?

-A propos de tout ce qu'ont dit tes parents.

-Oh…il ne faut pas t'en faire, la vie continue et je suis sûre que tu vas trouver un moyen de retourner chez toi.

Alicia le serra dans ses bras pour la première fois, Austin eut une drôle d'impression. _« C'est fort comme sentiment mais différent par rapport à quand je prends Ally dans mes bras. »_ Un instinct paternel. Voilà ce que c'était. Il voulait la protéger de tout et il ne voulait que son bonheur.

-Bon, je ferrais mieux de surveiller ce qu'il se passe en bas avant d'avoir un vol. , dit-elle avant de descendre.

Austin se tourna ensuite vers Christie et Baz, il voulait mettre son plan à exécution. _« Je ne vais pas y arriver seul… »_ Ces derniers le regardèrent avec des interrogations dans les yeux, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir toute à l'heure.

-C'est quoi ton plan ? , demanda Christie.

-Il faut qu'Alicia se produise sur scène.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible !

-Oh allez Christie, ça peut-être cool !, s'exclama Baz en tapant dans la main d'Austin.

Christie fit la grimace, elle ne savait quoi choisir. Austin se rendit compte qu'elle était vraiment le contraire de sa mère Trish : elle ne voulait pas se faire renvoyer et risquer sa vie et celle de ses amis. _« Ca en est presque choquant ! »_

-Bon…d'accord mais comment va-t-on s'y prendre ? , répondit-elle.

-Il faut un spectacle ou quelque chose dans ce genre ?

Ils se mirent à réfléchir tous ensemble, mais le chanteur ne connaissait rien du futur. Alors il se contentait de faire confiance à Christie et Baz qui réfléchissaient énormément. _« Il faut faire vite ! »_

-Je sais ! La fête blanche ! Il n'y a rien de mieux et puis, le président sera présent ! , dit Baz en souriant.

-La fête blanche, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une fête commémore la loi du port du blanc depuis la fameuse guerre intergalactique et tout le blabla…, répondit Christie. La seule activité qu'il y a, c'est des robots qui s'amusent à faire leur « musique »…c'est-à-dire des bruits de machines mis à la suite de l'un l'autre.

-Quand se déroule-t-elle ?, demanda Austin.

-Le lancement des festivités c'est ce soir. , l'informa Baz.

-Parfait. Il faut convaincre Alicia de chanter et jouer maintenant.

-Comment ?, l'interrogea Christie.

-J'ai ma petite idée…

_Pendant ce temps, dans le présent_

_« L'ambulancier va bientôt arriver. »_ Ally se répétait ce mantra depuis presque dix minutes. Elle tenait toujours la main d'Austin, tout en restant assise sur la table. _« Ca va aller. L'ambulancier va bientôt arriver. »_

-Austin réveilles-toi…, le pria-t-elle pour la millième fois.

_« Il va pas te répondre quand même ! Tu t'attends à quoi ? Qu'il te réponde : « attends trente secondes, je dors un peu… » ? C'est toi qui devrais te réveiller Ally ! » _Sa pensée lui avait fait l'effet d'une gifle, elle se frotta la joue comme si on l'avait réellement cogné et elle continua à regarder le blondinet qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un poil. Il ne dormait pas, mais il n'était pas mort. Ca elle en était certaine, elle voyait sa poitrine se soulever doucement. Il était juste assommé ou évanoui, un truc comme ça. Ally passa sa main sur le visage d'Austin, il était si paisible…elle en avait presque peur de le réveiller mais il ne réagissait pas.

-Imbécile d'Austin Monica Moon !, s'écria-t-elle un peu furieuse. Je suis occupée à me faire un sang d'encre pour toi, et tu ne te donnes même pas la peine de faire quelque chose pour me réconforter et me dire que tu vas bien ! Je devrais te faire la gueule et m'en aller…mais je ne peux pas…

_« Tu perds la tête ma petite Ally ! Tu parle à un Austin inactif ! Comme s'il t'entendait… Pff ! »_ La compositrice ne savait plus quoi faire, la situation la dépassait un peu… maintenant tout reposait sur Austin. Elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout contrôler, même Austin après tout ce temps passé ensemble.

La jeune femme se pencha vers le blondinet et lui embrassa délicatement la joue, de peur de le casser ou de lui faire mal et elle se remit sur la table. Ne le quittant pas des yeux. _« Aies confiance en lui… »_ Elle sursauta en voyant les paupières d'Austin remuer soudainement et elle posa sa main libre quelque part sur la table. Puis elle ne vit plus rien…

_Un peu plus tard, dans le futur_

Austin avait terminé de conclure son plan avec les amis d'Alicia, ceux-ci se séparèrent afin de mieux pouvoir organiser ce qu'ils avaient prévus. Austin était resté dans l'ancienne salle de répétition, il voulait rester seul afin de réfléchir à la façon dont il allait convaincre Alicia de monter sur scène pour chanter. _« Si elle est comme Ally, ça sera plus simple… »_ Il savait comment Ally avait surmonté sa peur de la scène, il suffisait d'appliquer la même chose à Alicia. Mais était-elle comme la compositrice ? Est-ce que ça allait marcher ?

-Austin ?, demanda une voix familière.


	6. Cachoterie entre amis

**Hey tout le monde! Les questions vont (je l'espère) être résolues! Ally va-t-elle rejoindre Austin dans le futur? Comment Austin va-t-il s'en sortir pour faire monter Alicia sur scène? Toutes les réponses (ou presque) sont dans ce sixième chapitre...**

**Merci pour vos commentaires! N'hésitez pas à continuer! Bonne lecture! :D**

Chapitre 6 : Cachoterie entre amis :

_« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faut-il que je me retrouve dans ce genre de problème ? »_ L'éternelle question que se posait Ally mais qui semblait ne pas avoir de réponse. _« Que c'est frustrant de ne pas savoir ! »_

Quand elle avait ouvert les yeux, Ally sentait le contact du sol glacé sur sa joue et elle s'était levée. En premier lieu, elle avait cru avoir perdu la vue mais après avoir cligner plusieurs fois des yeux, elle réalisa que tout ce qu'elle voyait était bel et bien vrai. _« Qu'est-ce que… »_ Elle s'interrompit en voyant quelqu'un de dos faire les cent pas, elle connaissait au fond d'elle l'identité de la personne.

-Austin ?, dit-elle d'une voix un peu enrouée.

Ce dernier s'était figé sur place, il l'avait reconnue. La compositrice ne savait pas si elle rêvait ou si tout ce qu'elle voyait était concret. _« Où suis-je ? »_ Tout était blanc, du sol au plafond tout en passant par les vêtements. Pas l'ombre d'une couleur. Le monde où elle se trouvait était bien triste. _« Ils devraient penser à mettre un peu plus de couleur. Mais qui sont-ils tout d'abord ? »_

-Ally ? , réagit enfin le blondinet en se tournant vers elle.

Il s'avança vers elle tandis que cette dernière se jetait dans ses bras. Elle sanglota un peu, le soulagement l'envahit. _« Il est réel, lui. »_ Elle en avait la preuve en sentant ses bras dans son dos et ses cheveux emmêlés dans les siens. Austin se décolla d'elle afin de mieux l'observer, elle l'ignorait mais c'était la seule personne familière qu'il voyait depuis son arrivée.

-Euh…on est où ?, demanda Ally en jetant des regards un peu partout.

-Tu me promets de me croire si je te le dis ?

La compositrice fronça les sourcils. _« Douterait-il de moi ? »_ Elle hocha la tête et attendit son explication.

-Bienvenue en 2033 !, s'écria Austin avec un sourire sur le visage.

-Pardon ?! C'est une blague ?! On est dans le… (elle déglutit avec difficulté) le futur ?!

Austin hocha à son tour de la tête. _« Il est fou…On ne peut pas être dans le futur ! Impossible !»_ Pourtant le chanteur était sérieux, Ally commençait à le croire mais elle restait sur la défensive quand même. _« Restes ouverte d'esprit Ally ! »_

-Comment on a atterri ici ? , l'interrogea la jeune femme.

-Moi, tout ce dont je me souviens c'est de m'être électrocuter avec la machine…Et toi ?

_« Oh non ! »_ La jeune femme avait posé sa main sur le fichu piano futuriste d'Austin quand celui-ci avait bougé ses paupières.

-A cause de toi. , lui répondit tout simplement la compositrice.

Austin lui demanda des explications, qu'elle lui donna en commença par son mauvais pressentiment en journée. _« Il m'a donné une peur bleue quand je l'ai découvert ! »_ Tout en évitant le sujet du bouche à bouche.

-J'ai cru que tu étais mort !, s'exclama-t-elle. J'étais en colère contre moi et contre toi aussi, mais tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était pleurer.

-Je sais.

-Pardon ?

-Une personne ici, mon moi du futur, m'a expliqué que j'avais un lien avec le présent. Quand j'ai vu la tâche sur mon t-shirt, j'ai compris…surtout qu'il ne pleuvait pas…

Ally le prit une seconde fois dans ses bras, sentant au passage le petit courant électrique, cela la réconfortait. _« Il n'a rien, il va bien. »_

-Je sais que tu viens d'arriver et que tu es un peu perdue, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide…, lui dit-il.

_« Acceptes Ally ! S'il te plaît ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort ! Accepte ! »_ Il la regardait avec son air de chien battu, elle ne pouvait pas lui résister…rarement en tout cas.

-Pourquoi ?, lui demanda-t-elle dubitative.

-Je ne peux pas t'expliquer…c'est une longue histoire.

-Oh ! Donc tu penses que je vais voler à ton secours juste parce que tu me le demandes avec ton air de chien battu ? Sans explications en plus ?

-S'il te plaît Ally ! Fais-moi confiance.

_« Je ne te demanderais pas ça si ce n'était pas important. »_ Il sentait qu'elle restait dubitative. Elle lui faisait confiance pourtant, mais elle n'arrivait pas à lui dire oui. Pourquoi ?

-C'est si important que ça ?

-Je ne te prierais d'accepter si ça ne l'étais pas…

-Très bien j'accepte ! A une seule condition : pourquoi tout est tout blanc ?

Austin lui expliqua l'histoire brève : la guerre, la loi pour la musique et tout le reste. _« Je sais qu'ils sont étranges les initiateurs du blanc… »_ Ally esquissa un sourire, une idée venait de traverser son esprit, et elle n'attendit pas pour la dire à voix haute :

-Ils devraient demander à Dez de refaire la décoration…

-C'est vrai qu'il réglerait le petit problème de manque de couleur en moins de deux !

Ils rirent de bon cœur un moment et ensuite ils reparlèrent du service que le chanteur avait demandé à la compositrice : ils devaient écrire une super chanson. Ally se retenait de lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui pondre une chanson en trente secondes chronos.

-Je veux bien, mais il me manque…oh, je ne sais pas moi…disons des instruments…

-Attends je vais appeler une amie.

Il disparut, laissant Ally seule avec une pointe de jalousie dans l'esprit et dans le regard. _« Une amie ? Je comprends pourquoi monsieur reste ici ! »_ Quand il revint, accompagné d'Alicia, Ally en resta bouche bée.

-Waouh !, s'exclama-t-elle. Tu me ressemble beaucoup…

La compositrice ne lâchait plus Alicia des yeux et inversement. _« Je vais avoir du mal à lui expliquer la situation là ! »_ Austin se mit à paniquer, il ne pouvait pas lui lâcher qu'ils allaient se marier et avoir une fille comme ça ! Elle allait partir en courant. Il fallait qu'il trouve une manière plus délicate pour lui dire, n'importe quoi.

-Elle ressemblait à ça avant que tu…, commenças Alicia avant qu'Austin ne lui mette les mains sur la bouche.

-Avant que quoi ? , demanda Ally en les regardant tous les deux.

-Oh rien ! Ne fais pas attention !

-Pourquoi elle me ressemble énormément ?, l'interrogea-t-elle.

-On est dans le futur et donc… (Panique) Alicia est ton clone.

-Oh, d'accord.

_« J'ai eu chaud ! Ouf ! » _Le chanteur se tourna vers Alicia, qui lui faisait les gros yeux. Encore une ressemblance avec sa mère. Et il lui demanda si elle pouvait leur ouvrit la pièce secrète, ce qu'elle fit. Puis elle leur demanda de fermer la porte derrière eux pour ne pas que les clients entendent la musique.

-Pourquoi ? , demanda Austin.

-Isolation sonore… pour pouvoir faire de la musique sans se faire remarquer. , répondit Alicia. Je peux t'emprunter Austin, Ally ?

Cette dernière hocha la tête tout en regardant tous les instruments dans la pièce, elle n'en revenait pas. Austin se tourna vers Alicia et la suivit. _« Qu'est-ce qu'il va m'arriver ? » _Elle se mit sur le palier des escaliers, c'est-à-dire assez loin des oreilles d'Ally. Elle lui nota sur le bras un numéro et précisa qu'il s'agissait du code pour ouvrir et fermer la pièce secrète. _« Si ce n'est que cela… »_ Austin s'apprêtait à repartir vers son amie, quand Alicia le retint par le bras.

-Quoi ?, demanda-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas bien ce que tu lui a fait, Austin.

_« Elle parle de quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait. »_ Austin la regardait avec des points d'interrogations dans les yeux. Alicia soupira, roula des yeux et lui dit :

-C'est bien Ally Dawson ?

-Oui, et ?

-Tu m'as empêché de te demander si c'était à ça qu'elle ressemblait plus jeune ma mère... Pourquoi avoir agi comme ça ?

-Je ne veux pas la…comment dire...l'effrayer.

-C'est une raison pour lui sortir que je suis une invention scientifique ?

-J'ai rien trouvé de mieux.

-Tu ferais mieux de lui dire la vérité avant qu'elle ne l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre. Imagines qu'elle rencontre mes parents, enfin vos vous du futur…

-Tu es vraiment comme ta mère…

-Je sais.

Alicia lui jeta un grand sourire et lui demanda de lui promettre qu'il allait tout avouer à Ally avant un accident. _« Promis. Je vois que dans la famille, c'est de mère en fille…»_


	7. Avant la fin

**Hey tout le monde! Ayant fini mon chapitre quelques jours plutôt, je me suis dit pourquoi pas le posté aujourd'hui...Alors voilà! Un chapitre tout chaud! Pour ceux qui lisent mon autre fanfic "Song to You", le dernier chapitre arrive bientôt...je l'écris en ce moment-même!**

**N'hésitez pas à commenter! Bonne lecture & à bientôt!**

Chapitre 7 : Avant la fin :

En revenant dans la pièce secrète, Austin prit la peine de fermer la porte et il s'installa ensuite au piano…blanc avec Ally. _« Un peu de normalité dans cet univers de fou… »_

-La porte est fermée, annonça Austin, on peut commencer.

-Je sais, je sais. , lui lança-t-elle d'un ton sec et cassant.

-Tu es énervée ?

Ally se tourna vers lui, elle avait des couteaux dans les yeux. Elle était très énervée. Pourquoi ? _« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de la contrarier….Alors je me demande bien pourquoi elle est énervée. »_ La compositrice se leva du banc et commença à faire les cent pas. _« Ok, bon elle est plus qu'en colère là… »_

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas Ally ?, lui demanda le chanteur en restant sur le banc et en la regardant marcher.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?! Tu te fous de moi Austin ?! Tout ne va pas bien !

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

-Tu es au courant que tu es sans doute déclaré mort ou presque en ce moment ?

-Oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

-Le problème c'est que je vois que tu prends des vacances ici sans te soucier des gens qui s'inquiètent pour toi dans le présent ! Je veux dire…tu prends le temps de faire ami-ami avec mon sosie alors qu'on devrait être en pleine composition pour le festival de demain…

_« Elle est jalouse ? »_ Austin sourit à cette idée, même si elle paraissait un peu débile. Mais Ally lui enleva ce sourire du visage en s'arrêtant devant lui pour lui lancer un regard assassin. _« La jalousie lui va bien, elle est encore plus belle. »_

-Ally…, souffla Austin. Saches que je n'ai pas le choix, je dois rester ici pour accomplir une mission… si je ne l'accomplis pas, pas de retour à la maison.

-Quelle mission ?

-Je dois pousser Alicia à monter sur scène.

-Mon sosie ? Pourquoi ?

-Alicia n'est pas vraiment ton sosie…enfin si…en quelque sorte…mais…

-Austin qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui mais ce n'est pas évident…il faut pas que tu partes en courant quand tu vas l'apprendre.

Ally s'assit sur le banc en lâchant un petit « Oh ! » quand Austin lui dit cette phrase. _« Il faut que je lui dise…Il le faut. »_ Le blondinet ouvrait la bouche puis la refermait, ne sachant pas vraiment comment lui dire de la manière la plus douce possible. Il recommença plusieurs fois la manœuvre, mais pas un son ne sortait de sa bouche. _« Je veux lui dire mais rien ne sort. »_

-Tu sais quoi ? Ce n'est pas grave. , déclara Ally en se mettant face aux touches du piano. Tu me le diras quand tu seras prêt. On a une chanson à écrire.

-Merci Ally d'être si compréhensive.

-C'est mon boulot.

La jeune femme lui sourit puis reporta son attention sur les touches. Elle les regardait avec insistance, comme si la mélodie allait apparaître à travers et les paroles arriver à son oreille. _« Il faut qu'elle se concentre. »_ Un long moment passa et rien ne sortait du piano. La compositrice avait effleurée chaque touche et poser ses doigts dessus, mais rien. Le vide. Jamais Austin n'avait vu ça. Ally était complètement perdue, paralysée. _« Il y a un problème… »_

-Ally ?

-Désolé Austin mais je ne peux pas…

-Tu m'en veux encore ? Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer la situation…

-Non pas ça ! Je suis désolée parce que…parce que je ne sais plus jouer.

-Quoi ?!, hurla Austin en se relevant précipitamment. C'est une blague ?!

Ally était terrorisée, elle avait aussi de pleurer. Austin le voyait. _« Il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans tout ça… »_ Le chanteur prit les devants, puisque sa compositrice gardait les doigts sur les touches et ne bougeait plus. Il lui rapprit à jouer du piano, ce qui était plutôt étrange….et super romantique. _« J'ai eu un rêve dans ce style-là…où je lui apprenais le piano. A dire qu'il est devenu réel. »_

_Plus tard_

-Tu as tout reconnu ?, l'interrogea Austin en laissant ses mains sur celles de la jeune fille.

-Oui, ça va beaucoup mieux…un déjà-vu.

-Montres-moi ce que tu sais faire.

Ally attendit que le chanteur enlève ses mains et elle souffla un instant pour se concentrer. _« Vas-y Ally ! Montres à l'univers qu'il ne peut pas t'enlever tes dons de pianiste comme ça ! »_ La compositrice se mit à jouer, au début s'était un peu hésitant mais un sourire de vainqueur la gagna et sa mélodie s'accéléra et devint complexe et magnifique. Elle s'arrêta puis reprit sa mélodie.

-Je l'ai ! Je l'ai !, s'écria-t-elle en s'arrêtant pour regarder Austin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-La mélodie de la chanson ! Il manque les paroles et le tour est joué…

-Super Ally !, dit Austin en lui jetant un sourire.

La partie des paroles prit une allure plus lente. _« De quoi peuvent les paroles parlé ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. » _Ally n'était pas plus loin que le chanteur. Ce dernier pensa aux conditions dans lesquels son lui du futur vivait : pas de musique, de divertissement, ni même de couleurs. _« Il faut peut-être écrire là-dessus. »_ A peine avait-il évoqué cette hypothèse, que la compositrice lui demanda d'être plus précis. C'était un peu trop vague pour elle. _« Pff ! Etre plus claire… »_

A cet instant, Austin posa ses doigts sur les touches du piano, frôlant les doigts d'Ally. Il sentit un courant électrique dans tout son être, il se sentait bien. Son ventre grouillait de papillons en plein vol et son cœur rata un battement. _« Je crois que je suis amoureux. » _

-C'est ça !, s'exclama-t-il. Un sentiment.

-Pardon ?, lui demanda Ally perdue.

-La chanson va parler d'un sentiment : l'amour. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut dire dessus ?

-Eh bien… l'amour est intemporel, il ne s'arrête jamais.

- Joues la mélodie.

La jeune femme s'exécuta, Austin réfléchit quelques instants et se mit à chanter :

_This love is never gonna fade,  
We are Timeless,  
We are Timeless,_

_Au même moment, dans le présent. _

Trish observait à travers les portes transparentes du magasin. Elle attendait depuis presque dix minutes l'arrivée de l'ambulancier. _« Il a intérêt à se dépêcher parce que j'ai une Ally angoissée à l'étage ! Et une super star évanouie dans un fauteuil ! »_ Dez essayait de se remettre du boucheà bouche d'Ally. Il cherchait un moyen pour l'annoncer à Austin.

-Comment on va lui dire ? Tu le sais Trish ?

-Ecoutes Dez… Ce n'est pas à nous de le dire mais à Ally et puis je m'en fiche un peu. Pour l'instant je m'occupe d'attendre l'ambulancier pour ramener Austin parmi nous.

-Oui tu as raison.

Trish commença à faire les cent pas tandis que Dez s'assit sur un banc et il se mit à se ronger les ongles. _« On est tous sur les nerfs. »_ Quand l'ambulancier arriva, après un quart d'heure d'attente, les deux jeunes le prirent directement en grippe pour le monter à l'étage. En arrivant devant la porte Trish indiqua à l'homme qu'il s'agissait d'une électrocution ou quelque chose comme ça et qu'Austin était évanoui dans le fauteuil. Ensuite elle ouvrit la porte et Dez lâcha un petit cri de fille. _« Ce n'est pas vrai ! »_

-Ally !, cria Trish en se ruant vers sa meilleure amie qui était allongée par terre entre la table et le fauteuil. Réveilles-toi !

L'ambulancier lui demanda de se pousser, recula le siège où se trouvait le chanteur et il commença à faire un massage cardiaque à Ally. _« Qu'elle réagisse ! Qu'elle réagisse ! »_ Trish se serra contre Dez, qui lui tenait les mains depuis que l'ambulancier s'était occupé d'Ally. _« Techniquement je devrais être dégoutée, mais la vie de ma meilleure amie est en jeu ! »_

_Dans le futur_

-Bon on a un refrain, dit Ally, maintenant on doit s'occuper des refrains. Alors, des idées ?

-Et bien on pourrait…, débuta le chanteur. Ca va Ally ?

La jeune femme s'était un peu écartée du piano et avait fermé les yeux. Elle sentait une forte pression sur sa poitrine, c'était insupportable. _« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »_ Elle avait mal et était perdue. La pression disparu et elle souffla.

-Je vais mieux. Ma poitrine me faisait mal.

-Euh…je ne crois pas que tu vas mieux…, lâcha Austin en la regardant de haut en bas.

Ally suivit le regard du jeune homme et remarqua que ses pieds avaient désertés le plancher et que ses genoux commençaient eux aussi à s'évaporer. _« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? »_ Elle recula, se cognant au passage contre une armoire et elle s'agrippa à cette dernière. Elle sentait des papiers dans ses mains, mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention, elle resserra la pression de ses points. _« Je disparais…je vais retourner dans le présent ou alors je suis morte… »_

-Austin, termines la chanson…je compte sur toi.

-Ally !

Elle n'entendit pas plus car elle retourna dans le néant quand Austin ouvrit la bouche pour la seconde fois.


	8. Motivation en bloc

**Hey tout le monde! Je poste enfin le chapitre 8...désolé pour le retard que j'accumule, mais avec les cours; mes fanfic et mes déplacements entre chez mes parents...pas évident de poster un chapitre par semaine ou toutes les deux semaines! Enfin bref, il est là et j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**Comment Austin va-t-il se débrouillé sans Ally? Va-t-il revenir dans le présent ou va-t-il resté coincé dans le futur? Ally va-t-elle apprendre qu'Alicia est en fait sa fille ou va-t-elle vivre sans le savoir?**

**Bonne lecture! A bientôt!**

Chapitre 8 : Motivation en bloc :

-Ally !, hurla Austin en se jetant vers l'endroit où était encore présente la compositrice quelques instants plutôt.

Quand il atteignit son corps, c'était devenu de l'air. Elle était partie, retournée dans le présent. Chez eux. _« Elle ne pouvait pas ! J'ai une chanson à finir pour ce soir ! » _Le chanteur s'écroula sur le sol, la tristesse le gagna. Le peu de temps où la jeune femme avait été présente, Austin s'était senti entier et heureux. Peu importe le fait qu'ils soient dans le futur où tout est blanc et ennuyeux. Maintenant tout cela avait disparu, il avait perdu quelque chose.

Le blondinet se releva et sortit de la pièce secrète, la referma comme lui avait demandé Alicia et il la rejoignit dans le magasin. _« J'ai oublié qu'il n'y avait pas d'instruments. »_pensa-t-il en descendant les marches de l'escalier.

-Déjà fini ?, lui demanda Alicia.

-Elle s'est évaporée avant même d'avoir écrit un couplet.

-Maman…euh…Ally est partie ? Genre, retournée dans le présent ?

-Oui.

Alicia aida un client à choisir une machine. _« Pourquoi hésite-t-il sur la couleur alors que tout est blanc ? »_ Peu après, la jeune femme revint près d'Austin et l'interrogea en chuchotant :

-Pourquoi écrivez-vous une chanson ?

-Je dois aller à un festival super important demain, dans le présent, alors on ne peut pas prendre trop de temps…

-Oh…donc même dans le futur, vous écrivez des chansons ? Elle n'était pas curieuse de découvrir son avenir ?

-Disons que je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix…

-Je dois comprendre que tu ne lui a rien dit ?

-De toute façon elle est partie, donc elle n'en saura rien.

_Dans le présent_

-Ally !, s'écria une voix mélangée à celle d'Austin quand elle revint à elle.

La compositrice ouvrit les yeux. Elle voyait la tête de Tris au-dessus d'elle et le visage souriant de Dez. _« Qui est ce monsieur ? »_pensa-t-elle en apercevant une autre personne, puis ça lui revint. _« L'ambulancier ! »_ La jeune femme se leva et le regretta aussitôt, sa tête tournait. Trish l'aida à rester debout sur ses jambes, ce qui n'était pas évident puisqu'elles tremblaient et étaient en guimauves. _« Je dois vérifier quelque chose. »_ Elle s'installa au piano, laissant tomber au passage la feuille qu'elle avait en main, et se mit à jouer la mélodie de la chanson qu'elle composait avec Austin quelques minutes plutôt.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Ally ?, lui demanda sa meilleure amie.

-Je vérifie si je sais encore jouer…

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne saurais plus le faire ?

-Parce que dans le futur, je ne le savais plus. , répondit-elle en se relevant.

-Dans le futur ?! Ally, tu es sûre d'aller bien ?

-Oui je vais bien !

En prononçant cette phrase, elle jeta un coup de main et de bras dans l'air…mais ce dernier atterrit sur la tête de l'ambulancier qui s'occupait déjà d'Austin. _« Maladroite que je suis ! »_ Ally s'excusa auprès de l'homme, qui la rassura, et elle reprit sa conversation avec Trish :

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard…, lui lança la compositrice.

-Oh Ally, dis-moi comment j'étais !, intervint Dez. Est-ce que je deviens riche ? J'ai des enfants ? Austin est toujours mon meilleur ami ? Est-ce que la glace sur pantalon est reconnue mondialement ?

-Arrêtes Dez !, le gronda Trish. Je suis toujours votre manager au moins ? Je gagne beaucoup ?

Ally leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. _« Ils sont exaspérants, mais qu'est-ce que je les aime! » _La compositrice les serra dans ses bras. Puis repensa à l'expérience qu'elle venait de vivre : son clone, Austin, tout le paysage blanc, l'interdiction de musique… _« Austin ! La chanson ! Oh non ! »_ Comment allaient-ils finir la chanson à…plusieurs années de distance l'un de l'autre ? Ally eu soudain une idée… _« Austin a un lien avec le présent…il faut que je trouve quelque chose pour qu'il puisse avoir les couplets. »_

-Trish passes-moi mon carnet !, ordonna la compositrice.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?, lui demanda sa meilleure amie en lui tendant l'objet.

-Ecrire une chanson avec Austin.

_« Faites que ça marche ! »_ Ally nota les paroles du refrain sur une feuille vierge de son carnet, puis l'arracha et la plia avant de la glisser dans la poche du jeans d'Austin. Elle attendit quelques instants, espérant que son idée marche. _« S'il vous plaît…s'il vous plaît… »_ Dez et Trish la regardaient comme si elle débarquait d'une autre planète, mais la compositrice s'en fichait. L'ambulancier continuait ses soins sur Austin, tout en jetant des regards vers la jeune femme. Lui aussi devait la prendre pour une folle, mais il ne dit rien. _« J'en ai marre d'attendre ! »_ Ally reprit son papier dans la poche du chanteur et vit qu'il y avait quelques lignes en plus :

This love is never gonna fade  
We are timeless  
We are timeless

My heart will never ever change  
We are timeless  
We are timeless  
And we're gonna live

"_Il __m'a__répondu!"_ Ally se mit à sourire comme s'il s'agissait d'un mot d'amour et elle se remit au piano pour rejouer la mélodie de la chanson. Elle se mit à chanter le refrain et le trouva réussi. Tout en touchant les touches du piano, des idées lui venaient et elle les notait avant d'envoyer le papier à Austin. _« On travaille toujours ensemble, même quand on n'est pas dans la même époque ! »_

_Plus tard, au festival dans le futur_

Austin n'en revenait pas, ils l'avaient fait. Ils avaient écrits une chanson, tous les deux. _« Ally est trop forte ! Je n'y aurais même pas pensé ! »_

-Tout est prêt ?, demanda le chanteur à Christie qui entrait dans le magasin.

-Oui, il ne reste plus qu'à la convaincre et on peut le faire…

-Tu assures Christie !, lui dit Baz en lui lançant un sourire éclatant.

_« Je rêve où ils craquent l'un pour l'autre ?! Mon dieu ! Comment réagiraient leurs parents en l'apprenant ? »_ Les trois jeunes attendirent Alicia, qui rangeaient l'arrière-boutique et quand elle arriva dans le magasin, ils la regardaient attentivement.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?, leur demanda-t-elle.

- Rien…, ne lui répondit Christie. On a juste un festival à animer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes toi ?!

_« Pire qu'Ally ! »_ Austin s'avança vers Alicia qui était un peu perdue et il posa sa main sur son épaule. Ensuite il lui annonça qu'elle allait chanter devant tout le monde afin d'annuler cette stupide loi et d'enfin montrer la vraie Alicia au monde entier. _« Méthode Ally Dawson…il faut que je fasse comme j'ai fait avec elle… »_

-Je ne sais pas, Austin…c'est risqué…

-Dis oui, Alicia !, l'incita Christie. J'ai pris des tas de risques pour tout organiser et j'ai trouvé ça…trop bien et super excitant !

-C'est la chance de ta vie !, ajouta Baz. Ne recule pas !

-Bon…très bien, je vais le faire ! Je me lance !

Les jeunes se dirigèrent ensuite sur les lieux des festivités. _« Tout ce monde ! J'espère qu'elle ne se dégonflera pas ! »_ Austin suivit ses nouveaux « amis » jusque derrière un rideau de scène, où un robot faisait de mauvaises imitations sur des acteurs. Le chanteur aida Alicia à déstressé et lui proposa sa chanson, mais à la surprise générale, elle la refusa :

-Je préfère chanter quelque chose qui me parle…Cette chanson te parle à toi, Austin…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Quand tu as écris les paroles avec Ally, tu pensais à elle et à votre relation… elle parle de toi et d'Ally. Pas de moi.

-C'est le moment !, s'écria Christie.

_« L'heure de vérité ! »_ Austin se à un instrument avec Christie et Baz, attendant que le présentateur que la fille de Trish avait payée les annonce. Puis le rideau se leva et Alicia jeta un regard vers le public qui poussa un cri de surprise. _« Poules mouillées ! »_ La jeune femme sourit en apercevant ses parents dans un coin, les vêtements changèrent pour apparaître colorés, et elle se mit à chanter _I'm finally me._

A la fin de se représentation, le silence régnait en maître et tout le monde se tourna vers l'écran géant où Nelson apparut. _« C'est vrai que c'est effrayant ! »_ Austin priait pour que ça marche, il voulait retourner chez lui. Le président Nelson se mit à applaudir, un grand sourire sur le visage. Tout le monde le suivit et Austin décompressa. Alicia salua tout le monde, serra ses amis et le chanteur dans ses bras et sortit de scène pour rejoindre ses parents. Ces derniers la félicitèrent et le président fit une annonce :

-J'annule les lois concernant le blanc obligatoire et l'abandon de musique divertissante ! Amusez-vous !

Toutes les couleurs reparurent soudainement. _« Objectif atteint ! »_ Austin se mit à sourire et son lui du futur vint vers lui, suivit de la Ally du futur.

-Je vois que tu vas bientôt partir… (le chanteur disparaissait petit à petit comme Ally plutôt) Je vais être bref, tu as réussis à ramener la paix dans le futur et à trouver les réponses à tes questions… Saches que ce que tu viens de vivre est unique et se produira plus…

-Merci beaucoup…je ne l'oublierais pas.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ?

-Oui, mais je le savais déjà avant. , répondit le chanteur en disparaissant définitivement du futur.

**Que cache le papier qu'Ally a fait tomber? Austin va-t-il avouer à Ally qui est réellement Alicia? Quelles sont les réponses et les questions qu'il se posait? **

**N'hésitez pas à commenter!**


	9. De retour chez soi

**Hey tout le monde! Je poste enfin mon avant dernier chapitre de ma fanfic... je sais que j'ai été super méga longue pour l'écrire et j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes!  
**

**Bonne lecture & à bientôt!**

Chapitre 9 : De retour chez soi :

_Pendant ce temps, dans le présent_

-Une histoire de fou, voilà comment résumer ton histoire de voyage dans le futur !, s'écria Trish.

-J'ai fait un rêve comme ça une fois…, commenta Dez. C'était super comme rêve !

-Vous vous rendez compte, plus de musique ni de couleur ?! Et des clones ?!

-De la folie !, soutint la manager.

_« Je sais que c'est dur à croire, mais c'est vrai. »_ Ally baissa les bras, elle n'avait aucune preuve de son voyage dans le futur. _« Ils croient que je suis folle, génial ! »_ Même avec l'appui d'Austin, elle savait que Dez et Trish ne se laisseraient pas convaincre. _« Dez peut-être, mais pas Trish. »_ Il faut dire qu'elle non plus n'aurait pas cru Austin s'il n'y avait eu que lui, mais elle l'avait vécu même pour quelques instants. _« Peut-être qu'elle a raison, et que ce n'est qu'un rêve… »_ Ally baissa les yeux sur le sol et vit un papier, celui qu'elle avait fait tomber plutôt. _« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dessus ? »_ Elle se mit à genou pour le ramasser et le déplia avec précaution, une fois redressée.

Il s'agissait d'une photo, elle ne semblait pas ancienne. _« Pourquoi suis-je dessus ? »_ Sur la photo, il y avait Austin et elle souriants, ils avaient l'air un peu plus vieux, et ils tenaient quelque chose dans leurs bras. _« On dirait un bébé… »_ La compositrice retourna le papier et vit l'inscription : « Austin et Ally avec Alicia (trois mois) »

-Oh ce n'est pas vrai !, s'écria Ally en regardant à nouveau la photo et en jetant des regards désemparés à ses amis.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?, lui demanda Dez.

-Regardez !, lui répondit la compositrice en lui tendant l'image.

-Pas possible !, hurla Trish.

-Ally, pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dit que tu avais une sœur ? Pas à nous, mais à Austin.

La compositrice soupira à cause de la remarque de Dez et elle roula des yeux.

-Dez…c'est une preuve que je suis allé dans le futur…et qu'Austin m'a menti sur l'identité d'Alicia.

_« Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Alicia n'est pas mon clone, mais ma fille…et celle d'Austin ! »_ A cette pensée, Ally se mit à sourire. Cela ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Au contraire.

L'ambulancier toussa pour indiquer sa présence et il leur informa qu'Austin allait sûrement se réveiller d'ici quelques instants. Sans attendre plus longtemps, la compositrice s'approcha du fauteuil où était installé le blondinet.

-Austin ?, dit Ally en se penchant au-dessus du visage du jeune homme.

-Austin tu es réveillé ?, demanda la douce voix de la compositrice.

Austin se redressa. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux d'avoir vécu tout ça… Ses amis soufflèrent en le voyant sain et sauf. _« Un truc de dingue ! »_ Il leur dit qu'il avait vécu un truc de dingue, il expliqua qu'ils y étaient tous…plus ou moins et il vit qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls :

-Et vous…je ne vous ai jamais vu de ma vie.

Le monsieur se leva et il partit en saluant les jeunes en leur disant de prendre soin d'eux. Trish apprit au jeune chanteur qu'il s'agissait de l'ambulancier qui l'avait soigné, lui et Ally, après qu'ils se soient électrocutés avec le Tune Pro. _« Je déteste cette chose ! »_

-Ally, dit Austin en se tournant vers son amie. On va terminer cette chanson sans le Tune Pro…

-Mais je croyais que tu raffolais de ce truc ?!

-Non, je le déteste. Tu commence par utiliser une machine pour écrire une chanson et, à la fin, la musique ne fait plus que des petits bruits de robots. Sans oublier que Nelson est président !

-On devrait rappeler l'ambulancier…, proposa Ally qui n'était pas totalement au courant de tout ce qu'il se passait dans le futur.

-De quoi tu as rêvé, au fait ?, demanda Dez.

-Je n'ai pas rêvé, mais j'ai été transporté dans le futur. Ally y étais aussi ! Demandez-lui !

-Ouais, ouais elle nous a déjà expliqué l'histoire. , l'informa Trish.

_Quelques minutes plus tard_

Austin ferma la porte au nez de ses amis et se tourna ensuite vers Ally. Cette dernière le regardait d'un air surpris. _« Elle m'a terriblement manqué ! »_

-Une chanson ? Vraiment ? Tu n'avais pas mieux comme excuse ?, fit-elle pour briser le silence.

-Eh ! On doit regarder si tout est parfait pour le festival.

-Donc ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge…, conclu la compositrice en levant un sourcil.

-Qui a parlé d'un mensonge ?

-Pas toi, je suppose…

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? »_ Austin était déconcerté par ses propos, mais il lui lança un sourire sincère et elle se dérida un peu. La compositrice s'installa au piano et joua la mélodie de la chanson. Austin se mit à chanter tout en souriant. _« La mélodie et les paroles s'accordent super bien… Tout comme Ally et moi… peut-être devrais-je…Non ! Pas maintenant. »_

-Il nous manque plus que le titre…, fit le blondinet en regardant sa partenaire.

Cette dernière se leva du banc du piano et fit les cent pas derrière Austin. Un courant d'air, qu'elle créait avec ses mouvements, provoqua la descente d'un papier aux pieds du chanteur. Ce dernier vit ce dont il s'agissait et il se mit à paniquer. _« La photo ! Où l'a-t-elle eu ? Est-ce qu'elle l'a vu ? »_

-_Timeless_ !, s'exclama Ally en se tournant brusquement vers le chanteur qui se dépêchait de cacher le cliché derrière son dos. Le titre de la chanson doit être _Timeless_…

-Parfait ! Bon je dois y aller !

Le chanteur se leva et se dirigea vers la porte mais Ally l'arrêta et le regarda avec des points d'interrogations dans les yeux. _« Oh non…elle est trop forte à des jeux comme ça… »_

-Tu me caches quelque chose, Austin.

-Non.

-Si.

-Non !

-Si !

-Je te dis que non ! Je peux y aller maintenant ?

-Bien sûr !, dit-elle en s'écartant.

Le blondinet ouvrit la porte er fit un pas, puis il sentit un poids dans son dos. _« Qu'est-ce que…. » _Il tourna la tête et vit qu'Ally était perchée sur son dos et essayait d'attraper ce qu'il avait caché entre ses mains. _« Elle est vraiment têtue ! »_

-Montres-moi !

-Non !

-Je veux voir ! Alors montres-moi, Austin Monica Moon !

Austin souffla, lui demanda gentiment si elle pouvait descendre de son dos et il se rendit dans le magasin avant de lui tendre la photo. _« Faites qu'elle ne parte pas en courant. »_

-C'est bien ce que je pensais…, conclu-t-elle en lui rendant le cliché.

-Qu'est-ce que tu pensais ?

-Rien du tout.

-Ally !

-Austin !

_« Elle ne m'aura pas à son petit jeu ! »_ Ally montra sa langue au blondinet et celui-ci se ra vers elle, mais elle courait relativement vite par rapport à lui. Puis Austin eut une idée et il s'arrêta soudainement. Il lança à son amie son regard de chien battu, mais rien ne marchait. Elle ne craquait pas. _« Elle est vraiment trop craquante. »_

-Ce n'est pas la peine, blondinet ! Je ne craquerais pas cette fois ! Tu m'as eu déjà plein de fois…

-Allez ! Encore une fois ! La dernière !

-Rêve !

_« Elle va quand même craquer, je la connais par cœur. Elle ne me résiste pas longtemps. »_ Austin remonta à l'étage et décida d'enfin jeter la machine qui l'avait envoyé dans le futur, tandis qu'Ally rangeait le magasin avant la fermeture exceptionnelle. Il se lancèrent un regard et un sourire complice quand ils terminèrent chacun leur occupation.

-Il est quelle heure ?, demanda Trish en revenant avec Dez.

-L'heure de partir si on ne veut pas être en retard. , lui répondit Ally en poussant Austin vers la sortie.


	10. Epilogue - We are Timeless

**Hey tout le monde! Je poste enfin mon épilogue sur Music & Futur life! Pas de panique pour ceux qui me suivent: j'ai posté une fic Raura "See You Again" et je prépare d'autres fic Auslly...**

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt!**

Epilogue: We are timeless :

-Notre candidat suivant va nous emmener faire un tour dans le futur… Voici Austin Moon et _Timeless_ !

Le présentateur posa le micro sur son pupitre et disparu par l'escalier sur le côté de la scène, pendant que les applaudissements résonnaient. Les fans, surtout les filles, accoururent près des barrières qui séparaient le public de la scène et elles se mirent à hurler dans tous les sens le prénom du chanteur. _« Ce n'est pas croyable ! Les fans peuvent vraiment être folles ! » _Ally pensait cela en évitant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de ne pas se faire écraser avec Trish et Dez contre les barrières et ce n'était pas de la tarte. Le rouquin essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de filmer, mais l'agitation l'empêchait de filmer correctement et Trish s'énervait à chaque fois qu'une jeune femme la poussait en essayant de passer devant elle. _« Je préfère de loin quand on est dans les coulisses, il y a moins de risques que l'on se fasse tuer… »_

Austin apparu enfin sur la scène et les fans se mirent à hurler plus fort. Ally se retint de se boucher les oreilles quand une blonde se mit à crier de sa voix suraiguë le prénom du chanteur suivit d'un « Je t'aime » très hystérique. _« Folle, c'est ce que je disais. »_ La compositrice eut une furieuse envie d'étrangler cet fan et de lui dire de ne pas toucher au blondinet car c'était le futur père de son enfant…mais elle s'en abstint.

-Merci à tous !, fit Austin après que les applaudissements et les hurlements cessèrent. J'aimerais que vous applaudissiez ma compositrice, Ally Dawson, qui a encore créée cette chanson qui est tout aussi géniale que les autres…

Le chanteur lança un sourire éclatant à la jeune femme, qui le lui rendit en rougissant un peu. _« Il est trop mignon…euh gentil de faire ça… »_ Les fans applaudirent un moment et s'arrêtèrent avant que la mélodie ne commence. Les effets étaient très bien effectués : le pupitre du miro était fait de néons qui changeaient de couleur tout le long de la présentation et il y avait des effets de couleurs à l'arrière de la scène. Cela donnait un aspect irréel et futuriste à la scène, ce qui devait être l'effet attendu, mais restait spectaculaire comme toujours.

_« La chanson a l'air de plaire aux fans… à moins que ce ne soit que le chanteur qui plaise… »_ Ally applaudissait en rythme avec le tempo de la musique et elle fut heureuse de constater que les folles furieuses s'étaient calmées et ne poussaient plus comme si leur vie en dépendait. _« Si elles recommencent, c'est notre vie qui est sérieusement en danger ! »_ La chanson se termina et Austin remercia encore ses fans pour leur présence et leur soutien, puis il sortit de scène après avoir lancé un second sourire à la compositrice.

-Tu lui as parlé de la photo ?, demanda Trish discrètement à Ally après que le présentateur ait annoncé l'entracte.

-Il l'a vue mais je ne lui ai rien dit…

-Mais pourquoi ? Tu as la preuve qu'Austin et toi vous allez finir ensemble mais tu ne fais rien pour l'être…

-Si on doit vraiment être ensemble, on le sera…qu'on agisse maintenant ou dans cinq.

-Agis !, intervint Dez. Et maintenant !

-Dez ! Ne t'interviens pas, s'il te plaît !

-Ecoutes-moi bien Ally, Austin veut sortir avec toi et c'est la même chose de ton côté… vous avez une preuve que vous vous aimez réellement, mais vous ne faites rien… alors il faut bien que quelqu'un vous dise quoi faire…

-Et ce quelqu'un, c'est nous !, ajouta Trish.

Ally resta bouche bée face aux paroles du jeune homme. _« C'est une idée ou Dez a réellement dit quelque chose d'intelligent et censé pour une fois ? »_ La manager aussi tiqua, car elle se tourna vers le rouquin avec les yeux écarquillés.

-Je devrais aller lui parler, alors ?, les interrogea Ally en récupérant ses esprits.

-Oui !, s'écrièrent ses amis en même temps. Fonce !

La compositrice leur sourit, ce tourna vers la foule afin de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'entrée des coulisses mais elle fut coupé dans son élan lorsque le présentateur revint pour annoncer que le concours recommençait. _« Génial ! Je me retrouve encore une fois coincée entre des fans hystériques… »_

_Une heure plus tard_

Les résultats allaient enfin être annoncés… Tous les artistes étaient alignés sur la scène, attendant le verdict avec impatience. Ally, Dez et Trish au premier rang dans le public se tenaient par la main tout en stressant pour Austin.

-Et notre gagnant est…, dit le présentateur en créant volontairement du suspense. Austin Moon !

Les fans se mirent à hurler tandis que les trois amis du blondinet se serrèrent dans les bras. Jimmy arriva sur scène, derrière Austin et il le prit dans ses bras un moment avant de lui donner une tape sur l'épaule. Ally n'entendit pas ce que prononça le présentateur mais cela avait un rapport avec le groupe qui s'installa sur la scène après le départ des participants. _« Je crois que les gagnants de l'année dernière vont nous faire un concert… »_ La compositrice sourit quand elle vit Austin qui essayait de se frayer un chemin entre les quelques centaines de fans du public et elle l'aida avec Trish, qui se mit à hurler sur les jeunes femmes comme du poisson pourri. _« Ses excès de colère peuvent nous servir des fois… »_

-Merci pour l'aide. , fit Austin en prenant ses amis dans ses bras.

-Félicitation !, lui lancèrent-ils en cœur.

Austin les félicita eux aussi, car ils faisaient tous partie de la Team Austin & Ally. Alors c'était aussi leur victoire. Ils dicutèrent un moment, puis Trish inventa qu'elle voulait aller boire quelque chose au bar mais qu'ils pouvaient rester là.

-Tu viens Dez ?

-Je n'ai pas très soif…

-Mais si !, dit-elle en le fusillant du regard.

-Ah si, finalement j'ai très soif !

Les deux jeunes disparurent dans la foule, laissant les deux chanteurs seuls. _« J'aurais jamais cru que la situation pouvait devenir gênante… »_ Ally ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet de la photo avec Austin. Alors la compositrice se contenta de regarder le groupe chanter sur scène et elle se dit qu'ils étaient doué les membres de ce groupe. _« Comment l'aborder ? Je suis nul pour ça… »_

-Au fait Ally, en ce qui concerne la photo…, débuta Austin tout d'un coup comme si il lisait dans les pensées de la jeune femme.

-Ah oui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu en pensais que tu ne veux pas me dire…

_« Dis-lui ! Dis-lui que tu sais tout, qu'il t'a menti ! Déballes tout ! »_ Malgré les motivations que lui lançait son cerveau, la compositrice tourna rapidement les talons au jeune homme et fonça vers le fond de la foule afin de rejoindre le bar où se trouvaient Dez et Trish. _« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Je devrais affronter la situation et tout lui dire, mais je ne fais rien ! Pourquoi ? » _Elle était en plein milieu de la foule, à mi-chemin entre le bar et la scène quand un bras l'arrêta soudainement. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Ally pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'Austin, alors elle lui fit face et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je sais tout, Austin ! Tout ! Tu m'as mentis en me disant qu'Alicia était mon clone alors qu'en fait il s'agissait de ma fille…la nôtre plutôt. Pourquoi tu me l'as caché ?

-Je…je suis désolé mais je ne voulais pas que tu partes en courant si je te le disais, je n'avais pas vraiment réagis en sautant de joie en l'apprenant…

-L'idée de te marier avec moi et avoir un enfant avec moi te déplaît ?

-Non, non loin de là ! C'est juste que ça m'a fait un choc, surtout que l'on est censé être ami… même si…

-Même si ?, insista Ally en regardant attentivement Austin.

-J'aimerais beaucoup être plus que ça…, chuchota le chanteur mais assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende.

Ally mordit sur sa lèvre inférieur, gêné et heureuse à la fois. _« Il est trop craquant en rougissant… »_ Soudainement, la compositrice se sentit triste. Austin lui avait avoué son secret, elle devait en faire de même… pour l'histoire du bouche-à-bouche. _« Vas-y Ally, tu peux le faire ! »_

-Austin, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose qu'il s'est passé pendant que tu…dormais, si on peut dire…

-Tu m'as fait du bouche-à-bouche pour essayer de me réveiller ?, lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

-Ou…oui, comment tu le sais ?

-Dez me l'a dit toute à l'heure.

_« Dez ! Il ne sait pas tenir sa langue celui-là ! »_ Ally eut une envie d'étrangler le rouquin mais au fond, elle ne lui en voulait pas du tout…il avait pris les devants pour elle. _« Concentres-toi sur Austin ! Prends les devants, ou n'importe quoi…mais fais quelque chose ! »_ Ally regarda le chanteur un moment, puis elle lui sourit en s'approchant de lui tout doucement. Elle pensait réellement se faire rejeter ou avoir l'ai bête, mais elle perdit cette idée lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent celles d'Austin. _« Finalement, j'aurais dû prendre les devants depuis longtemps… » _Son ventre se transforma en une ribambelle de papillons et le contact des mains du jeune homme contre ses joues lui donnèrent un courant électrique dans tout le corps tandis que son cœur se mit à battre la chamade en rythme parfait avec la mélodie de _Timeless_.

Quand Austin arrêta leur baiser, après un bon moment puisque la musique était terminée et la suivante était bien entamée, il lui sourit et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-On est intemporel…

-Pour toujours et à jamais…, précisa la jeune femme en lui souriant.

* * *

_Six ans plus tard_

Austin ne savait pas trop comment le faire ou même le demander, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il devait le faire. Pas parce qu'il s'agissait d'un ordre, enfin pas vraiment, mais parce qu'il en avait envie…depuis un petit moment déjà. Un long, très long, moment. _« Je me demande vraiment pourquoi j'ai attendu autant de temps… »_ Il hésitait entre préparer un effet ou le faire à la cool, laisser couler et voir au moment attendu.

-Austin ?, demanda une voix en même temps que la porte d'entrée claqua. Je suis rentrée ! Tu es où, chéri ?

Pris de panique, il cacha l'objet là où il avait eu l'idée quelques instants plutôt. _« Faite que ça marche ! »_ Il se tourna au moment où la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit pour laisser place à une Ally perdue. Elle lui demanda ce qu'il venait faire ici, dans leur salle de répétition, sans elle et il lui répondit qu'il était venu pour jouer un peu de piano._ « Phase une : activée. »_

-Malheureusement je crois qu'il est temps de le changer…, continua-t-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-Plus rien n'est harmonieux et j'ai tout fait pour réparer les accordements.

-Laisses-moi regarder, petit idiot !

Elle lui sourit en lui passant la langue et elle se dirigea vers le vieux piano, maintenant âgé de presque huit ans… _« Bon maintenant, tout repose entre ses mains…je ne peux plus rien faire. »_ Ally l'observa un long moment, se mit à jouer quelques notes et remarqua les défauts annoncé par le chanteur puis elle se releva u banc et ouvrit doucement la planche où se cachaient les cordes. La compositrice laissa échapper un petit cri quand elle vit l'objet, déposé plutôt par Austin, et elle le sortit de l'instrument et s'approcha d'Austin.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, lui demanda-t-elle en lui tendant la boîte noire.

-Ouvres-la et tu verras.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard interrogé, puis ouvrit la boîte et laissa échapper un second petit cri. Puis elle sortit le bout de papier de l'objet et l'ouvrit afin de le lire :

-Ally, je t'aime tellement et depuis si longtemps que j'ai décidé de vouloir le crier au monde entier de la plus belle des manières… Veux-tu devenir ma femme ?

Elle leva les yeux vers Austin, les larmes au coin de ses prunelles, et elle le vit se mettre à genoux avec la bague au bout des doigts. Elle lâcha le papier et se jeta sur le blondinet pour l'embrasser passionnément.

-Je suppose que c'est un oui ?, demanda Austin quand elle se sépara de lui.

-Même plus qu'un simple oui ! Je t'aime Austin.

-Je t'aime aussi Ally !

Sans plus attendre, le chanteur mit la bague à l'annulaire de sa petite-amie qui devint dès cet instant sa fiancée.

_Deux ans plus tard_

Austin avait pu gérer son stress à de nombreuses reprises : lors de sa première représentation, lors de son audition pour Jimmy, lorsqu'Ally a affronté son trac et même le jour de son mariage. Mais là, ça dépassait sa limite ! Pour une raison inconnue, le médecin lui avait demandé de patienter dans la salle d'attente pendant l'intervention et le chanteur avait respecté les ordres mais il s'apprêtait à les désobéir. _« Un signe ! J'ai besoin d'un signe ! »_

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien !, le réconforta Trish qui était assise sur une chaise à côté de lui.

-Je suis sûr qu'ils ont bientôt fini. , ajouta Dez.

_« Ecoute les…ils ont raison. »_ Austin ferma les yeux un instant et quand il les rouvrit, le médecin apparut devant lui. Le jeune homme se leva d'un bond et demanda si tout allait bien. L'homme lui répondit positivement en l'informant que son épouse l'attendait dans sa chambre. _« Il était temps ! »_ Le blondinet n'attendit pas plus longtemps et il fonça à la chambre de sa femme, il s'excusa au passage quand il bouscula un homme et il ouvrit la porte qui le séparait de sa compagne.

Elle était allongée dans le lit, malgré ses yeux fatigués, elle était toujours aussi belle aux yeux d'Austin. _« Je l'aime de plus en plus chaque jour, j'ignorais que c'était possible d'aimer quelqu'un à ce point. »_ Le chanteur s'approcha doucement jusqu'à elle et il remarqua enfin qu'elle tenait quelque chose entre ses bras frêles. Il s'agissait de leur bébé.

-Austin Monica Moon, je vous présente votre fille : Alicia Harmony Moon. , lui dit Ally en lui souriant.

_« Une fille…je l'aime déjà énormément. »_ Le chanteur prit le bébé dans ses bras et il fut inonder d'un amour nouveau. Les neufs derniers mois défilèrent devant lui tandis qu'il caressait délicatement le visage du bébé. _« Je suis plus que comblé…je ne sais pas quoi demander de plus. »_

-Ally ?

-Oui, chéri.

-Je t'aime tellement, tu le sais.

-Je le sais et moi aussi je t'aime.

Le chanteur se pencha vers elle et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas écraser sa fille. Trish et Dez arrivèrent afin de voir le nouveau-né, puis décidèrent de partir afin de les laisser en famille. _« J'ai toujours pensé qu'ils allaient finir ensemble, mais non… »_ A tour de rôle, Austin et Ally tenaient la petite puis ils la posèrent dans son berceau afin que les deux filles puissent se reposer. _« Je ne les quitte plus. »_ Le jeune homme s'installa sur un siège à côté du lit de sa femme et il lui prit la main.

-On est intemporels…, chuchota-t-il.

-Pour toujours et à jamais…, lui répondit-elle.


End file.
